I'll remember you
by kittylover529
Summary: Kuki and Wally have a fight, he says something by accident and she storms out.Next thing she knows she doesn't! She can barely remember a thing! Including her little relationship with Wally?


_OMG! Guess what? I'm not the owner of KND! Build a bridge and get over it!_

Wally was sitting upside down in a chair in the living room frowning, so technically it looked like he was smiling but- Never mind! Then he smiled just slightly when he saw a certain perky brunette enter, skipping into the room.

"Hey Wally!" Kuki sang softly. "Hey." Wally mumbled gruffly "What makes you so happy?" Wally asked in a I- don't- care –voice. "Well I won't tell you one word!" Kuki said stubbornly and turned her back to Wally. " Well why not?!" Wally snapped." Not if you keep frowning like that!" Kuki said teasingly.

Wally smiled, Kuki couldn't see though she was still 'shunning' him. "Okay! I stopped frowning!" he huffed and just didn't frown or smile really but just his normal look. Kuki peeked over her shoulder and smiled "Good!"

Wally started to feel my smile start to unintentionally at her innocent grin. "So why are you so smiley?" he ask grinning now. "I'm always smiley!" Kuki chirped happily. "Well why are you _extra_ happy today?" Wally asked rolling his eyes.

"You know 30c? The guy I like?" Kuki asked looking straight at Wally. Wally rolled his eyes and gagged, "So he asked me out! Me! And you said no one liked me!" Kuki shouted crossing her arms over her chest.

Wally started blushing after she said that **he** said no one liked her. "When did I say that?" Wally mumbled looking at the floor so his hair covered his blushing face.

Kuki pouted "Yesterday." She muttered. "What?!" Wally screeched.

"Did not!" he screamed.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"To!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"Why do you even like that 30c?! He's a bad guy!" Wally screamed at Kuki. "No he's not! He's just misunderstood!" Kuki tried to explain. "You're misunderstood!" Wally snapped. "You're a meanie!" Kuki screamed.

"You're annoying!"

"You're a shortie!"

"You're super girly!"

"You're a softie!"

That got him, "You're DUMB!" Wally slapped his hand over his mouth right after he said it. It was too late.

Kuki immediatly broke down in tears and ran out the door. "Aw crud." Wally smacked his face and walked to the living room guiltily, with his head down.

"Boy! What did you do now?!" Abby asked not taking her eyes off the TV. "I told Kuki she was dumb." Wally muttered kicking the ground. Abby snapped her head toward him and clicked off the TV "Boy?! You did what?!" Abby asked ready to slap Wally with her hat.

Wally looked up emotionlessly "I-I don't know what I was thinking." He whispered. Abby softened "You didn't mean it did you?" she asked in a motherly voice. Wally gulped and shrugged "No I guess…but haven't you ever got caught up in something and then y-you say something you didn't mean?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I told my sister I hated her and never wanted to see her again." Abby said quietly, then she looked up and smiled at me "We all make mistakes! Only…good people fix it." Abby said, getting up.

Little did she know those…uh…5 no 81 no 12 no let's just say Q! Whatever! But those many words meant the world to me.

-With Kuki

I felt the tears stream down my face. I saw blurry blobs of people pass me, or I guess I passed them. Nigel tried to stop me, failed. Only because he's considerate and knew I wanted to be alone, but still!

I felt the cool wind pass me when I opened the door to the tree house, revealing the light outside. I walked out slowly and sniffled, how could he say I was dumb? Him out of all people!

I tripped on something and landed plop face down on the sidewalk. "Kuki?" I heard Ace say as I went past him "Hey are you oka-" I ran away so fast after that I didn't even hear the end of his sentence, or word I guess.

I wiped my eyes and kept running. Suddenly I ran into a large thing. I looked up wiping my eyes once more to see the worst thing, "No! Please, not now!" I sobbed dropping to my knee's on the sidewalk.

I could almost hear Wally's voice saying "Come on Kuki you're not much of a fighter, but don't let that stop you!" I smiled a little and dragged my sleeve against me eyes and dried my face, now free of tears I looked up frowning.

I gulp and sucked in a breath "What do you want?" I snarled looking up at the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

_There you have it! The beginning of I'll remember you…yes I understand the title doesn't make sense yet but it will! Oh short? I noticed thanks for the heads up!_

_;D Kit Kat!_

_I didn't trip I was just testing gravity!-some random person from DeviantART_


End file.
